The Hammock
by The Wielder of the Glaive
Summary: Soun put up a hammock! Yay! See what everyone thinks of it...especially Ranma and Akane...(Ooh la la!)


All Ranma ½ characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I just write stories with her characters thats it. This is not for money, simply for fun.  
  
  
  
The Hammock  
  
by Hanko  
  
"There," Soun said brushing his hands clean. He stood up and moved back to admire his work. "That's a nice hammock," he complimented himself. Nabiki ran outside.   
  
"Okay! I'm going on it first." She lay down on it and flicked down her sunglasses over her eyes. "Ah, this is nice." Nabiki waved her hand in Soun's direction. "Hey, daddy? Could you go get me a glass of water?"   
  
He grumbled darkly and started for the kitchen.  
  
"With a lemon slice!" she called after him.  
  
"Yes, Nabiki." He left. Nabiki sighed, rocking in the hammock. All of a sudden the sat up. (Big mistake.) WHIR, WHIR, WHIR! "Yeeee!" Nabiki squealed as she was wound up in the net. Growling, she fought to get out. THUMP! Nabiki landed face down in the dirt. She stood up. "Never again!"  
  
She stomped off muttering about Kuno and pictures. Soun came back outside, glass of water-and lemon- in hand.  
  
"Nabiki?" he asked looking around. When he didn't see her he began yelling. "Why did she waste my time!"  
  
"Father? Are you all right?" Kasumi hurried outside wiping her hands on her apron.  
  
"No!" Soun wailed and ran away.  
  
"Oh dear..." Slight rocking caught her eye. "Oh a hammock! I've always wanted to use on!" Kasumi said cheerfully sitting on it. Gently she swung back and forth. "How pleasant!"   
  
She got up reluctantly. I really must get back to dusting though... Kasumi hummed as she walked inside.   
  
Everything was calm and quiet for a little while then...  
  
"Hah! You missed pop! Huh? Nooooo!" POW! "Aiyeee!" Ranma sailed though the air and landed. THUD! (not SPLASH, THUD) Ranma jumped up and looked himself over, happily. "Woo-hoo! I didn't land in water!" He danced around then stopped because he noticed something new. He walked over to the hammock. "Hey, cool!"  
  
Ranma leapt on it without flipping out . He put his hands behind his neck and looked up. He lay there enjoying the silence. Soon he felt warmth next to him. He looked over to see Akane there.  
  
"Huh? Akane wha– "  
  
"I hope you don't mind."  
  
"N-no, guess I don't." Akane pillowed her head on Ranma's chest and he moved his hand from his head to her shoulder . They swung there for some time.  
  
The moon was now fully up and Ranma heard steady breathing; Akane was asleep. He chuckled and before long he was sleeping too.   
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
"Do you think we should tell him?"  
  
"Nah, he'll go crazy if we do."  
  
"He'll find out sooner or later, though."  
  
"Not if we can help it."  
  
"But isn't this nice?"  
  
"Sure, I guess..." Pause. "D'ya know I could make a lot of money offa this?  
  
"Nabiki!"  
  
"Sheesh, Kasumi, it was only a joke!" They looked back though the window. Kasumi sighed.  
  
"How romantic!" Nabiki looked at Ranma and her little sister cuddled up on the hammock.  
  
"Whatever Kasumi. I'll be right back." Kasumi glared at her.  
  
"If you get your camera Nabiki, I'll–," Nabiki backed up, scared.  
  
"O-okay, I won't." Soun walked in.  
  
"What's going on?" Kasumi turned around, startled.   
  
"Nothing father." she answered quickly, blushing slightly.  
  
"Nothing, eh?" He looked out the window and his face lit up. "Time to plan the wedding!" Soun exclaimed.  
  
"Father!"Kasumi's head grew in size. Soun moved back next to Nabiki.  
  
"K-kasumi I-I didn't k-know you knew tha-that attack Heh, heh..." Kasumi's demon head frowned.  
  
"Father if you do anything to disturb them, I'll...I'll... ban you from sake!" His eyes went round.  
  
"No-no s-s-s-s-sake?"  
  
"Yes and–"  
  
Nabiki started laughing at Soun who was kneeling at Kasumi's feet, sobbing.  
  
"This is priceless!" She left the room to grab her camera.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Akane opened her eyes. It took her a while to remember where she was. Her head moved up and down gently on something warm... Ranma? She thought frantically, then relaxed when she remember what happened. Akane heard faint yelling inside. What's going on?  
  
  
  
Ranma stirred. He opened his eyes and looked down at Akane.  
  
"Hey," he said softly to her.  
  
"Hey," she said back. Ranma heard the yelling also. It sounded like...  
  
"Isn't that Kasumi?" he yawned, pulling Akane closer to him.  
  
"Yea it does, doesn't it?"  
  
"Ya wanna go see what's going on?"  
  
"Nope I want to go back to sleep." Akane said, grinning. Ranma smirked and put his other arm around her.  
  
"Fine with me." 


End file.
